A Hot Summer Day
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Revised version...What happens on a hot summer day with nothing to do? You sleep, of course!...AAML.... WARNING! There is some sex in this story! DON'T read if you'll be offended or if you're underaged!


A/N: A GREAT BIG-ASS PIECE OF FLUFF. Really, it's huge. Don't know what I'm writing. Just felt bored and started to write. Hmm… kinda citrusy. Possibly a bit lemony. It's my best. Seriously. I personally think it's great. Well, you have been forewarned. Well, a little bit. Oh yeah!!! Ash and Misty: EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTER!!!!!!! I don't even think they act like themselves at all. Oh well. Just imagine. 

I had a version that didn't have sex in it, but this one was better, it was more complete. More realistic, kinda. So this is the best one of the two. Hope you enjoy. ^_^

Ash: 19, younger than Misty by 7 months

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Delia: 44

Disclaimer: not mine, obviously.

ReAD oN!!….

A Hot Summer Day…

By Kristina Chang

It was a warm, sunny day outside. Maybe a little too warm and too sunny. Everyone was inside the Ketchum residence watching TV, the fan blowing in their faces. The air conditioner was on and everyone was chilling in the living room. There were no Pokemon anywhere because Professor Oak "stole" them for a very secret research project. It was doubtful that even HE knew what it was.

"Argh!! This is so boring! I need something to do!" Misty yelled out in frustration.

"Why don't you… why don't you go take a nap or something?" Brock suggested.

"I would, but, you know, the guest room doesn't have air condition and the fan isn't that great either! I'll just melt right here…" Misty trailed off, sighing in bliss with her eyes closed.

"You can always use MY room, Myst." Ash spoke up from the floor in front of the couch which Misty was lying on.

"Really Ash?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah, sure. I graciously offer my humble room to your services. But I'm gonna kick you out when I want my bed back." Ash teased.

"Thank you so much Ash!!" Misty cried in joy and pulled Ash up for a hug before practically flying up the stairs to Ash's air-conditioned room. Ash thumped back to the floor, too hot to argue about how he was hurting.

Misty had only been in Ash's room a few times during her stay. She opened the door and walked inside. She took in every detail now that she had time to. 

His bed was in the far left corner of the room. The windows were by the end of the bed and the other one was to the left of the head of the bed. There was a desk under that window, holding only an alarm clock and a table lamp. Across the room from the desk was a chest of drawers, holding his clothes, no doubt. 

Two pictures stood on the surface of it. At closer inspection, Misty noticed that one was of the entire group. It was Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, his mom, Delia and Mr. Mime, holding his broom, of course. The next one startled Misty a bit. It was a picture of Ash and her. They were smiling and Misty had Ash in a fake chokehold while Ash's arms were wrapped around Misty's waist. Quite tightly too, it seemed.

'I don't remember that.' Misty thought to herself.

The room was cool with the air conditioner on, almost chilly even. The heat must have rooted itself into Misty's brain because the bed suddenly looked very inviting. She walked over to the bed, peeled out of her clothes, and jumped into the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

One hour later…

Misty was still asleep. Brock had gone over to Prof. Oak's lab. For research and lack of things to do, he'd said. Delia was out with Mr. Mime shopping in the highly air conditioned mall. And Ash was still in his living room, lounged on the couch.

'Maybe the air con isn't that great here. I should've gone to my room ages ago!' Ash thought to himself and dragged himself up from the couch, which he'd taken after Misty left.

Walking up the stairs slowly so as not to wake Misty from her nap, Ash made his way to the room. He turned knob slowly and opened the door, thankful that he'd oiled the hinges when he came back from his journey. Very cool air blew over his body, cooling him down immediately. He closed the door to keep the cold air inside.

'Aahh… now THAT'S great.' He thought to himself. His eyes surveyed the room and landed on the lump on his bed. 

Even in the summer, he could not stand to have his bed bare of a blanket or at least a sheet. Misty was bundled in the sheet. All Ash could see of her was her bright red hair. He shook his head slowly, chuckling silently; he didn't want to wake her, now did he? He stepped over to the side of the bed and looked down on her tranquil face.

'She's so beautiful when she's not yelling in my face.' Ash thought, but then he seemed startled. 'Beautiful? I've never thought of her like that before.' 

He reached out a hand to shake her awake so he could take the bed back, but hesitated, hovering over her shoulder. Seeing her face so peaceful was such a rare occurrence, best not to disturb her. He stood there with his hand stretched out over her face and he got a sudden urge to touch her, to see if her skin was as smooth and flawless as it seemed. Ash touched her cheek with his long, slender fingers. They trailed down Misty's face in a gentle caress and she turned into it, slightly nuzzling his hand. Then he moved to her perfectly shaped lips. His thumb brushed over her lips and they opened slightly, breathing out a soft whisper.

"Ash…"

Ash's hand snatched away as if he'd touched fire. Misty whimpered slightly from the sudden lack of touch and rolled over onto her right side, facing Ash. The sheet slid down slightly and Ash saw that she wasn't wearing a shirt, only her bra. Misty shivered.

'How could I not have noticed her clothes draped on the back of the chair?' Ash shrugged after the thought. All of a sudden, he felt sleepy once again. He decided to go back downstairs to the couch and take a nap. Misty could keep his room for the moment. Ash pulled the blanket up to cover Misty's shoulder. As he turned to leave, he heard Misty murmur something again.

"Ash… don't leave me…" Ash thought she was awake, and he turned to look. But no, she was still asleep, her eyes closed. Ash thought a moment and then turned back to the bed. 

"Don't worry, Myst, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her.

Misty smiled happily and made a noise of contentment. Ash sighed wearily and thought, unmoving, for a moment. Then he stripped off his shirt, pants, fingerless gloves, and his hat. He placed them on his desk folded neatly. His mother always told him to keep his clothes neat and folded or else the wrinkles would be hell to get out. That left him with his boxers on. He climbed into his bed carefully so he didn't wake Misty and burrowed under the sheet so that he was with her. Misty backed a little closer to Ash and he tensed up, but soon eased down although some other things went up. Ash hesitantly wrapped his arms around Misty's waist, trying not to bring her lower body any closer to him. 

'Why am I doing this? Can my feelings for her have changed, again?'

When Misty didn't pull away from Ash, he sighed in relief, but that turned into a soft gasp of surprise when Misty burrowed deeper into Ash's warm hold on her. Misty turned around in Ash's arms to face him. Her face was less than two inches away from his. He tried not to breathe into her face so he moved his head back a little. But she only followed and put her head into the corner of his neck and shoulder, her lips softly touching his neck. Misty's left arm was now in-between the two of them, her palm flat on his chest. Her right arm was flung over Ash so that it rested on his left arm. She moved her legs unknowingly closer to Ash's so that they intertwined together. 

Ash saw that Misty's shoulder was once again exposed to the cool air and unlatched his arm to move the sheet up to cover her naked shoulder. Then he put his arm back under the blanket and re-positioned it around Misty's waist. Relishing in the feel of Misty's smooth skin against his chest, Ash fell into a deep sleep filled with the light scent of Misty's spring shampoo.

A half hour later……

Misty awoke to a strange sensation. She felt warmer than she'd ever been before. But it wasn't a bad warmth, it felt safe, comfortable. She opened her eyes and gave a little squeak in surprise moving back a little inadvertently waking up the person next to her.

Ash woke up and opened his eyes when he heard something strange and felt movement against him. He was startled to see Misty's blue eyes staring back at him in surprise. He immediately untangled himself from her and jumped away, sitting up against the wall.

"M-M-Misty!! I-I didn't know you w-were going to wake up so s-soon. I-I didn't do anything, I swear. You-I just was checking up on you and was going to kick you out but then I-you were still sleeping a-and you c-called out to me. So I j-just stayed. I th-thought you might not mind?"

Ash ended the sentence like a question as he stuttered out an apology or explanation or whatever he was doing.

Misty was propped up on her left elbow staring at him with wide eyes, her hair falling around her in waves, as she'd let it grow to her mid-back. She must have remembered that she wasn't wearing much because she quickly pulled the sheet up to her armpits, a light pink flushed on her cheeks.

"W-what exactly did I say?" Misty asked timidly.

Ash told her and she responded with a quiet and ambiguous "oh". She looked thoughtful for a couple moments, but then spoke up.

"Ash?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah, Myst." Ash answered, still staring at her, but losing the nervousness a little.

'It's just like Myst in her bathing suit, right? Of course.' Ash thought to himself.

"Do you like me, Ash?" Misty looked at him with questioning in her eyes.

"Of course, Myst. How can I NOT like you?" Ash answered back, sure of his answer.

"Do you like like me, Ash? As in MORE than a friend?"

Here, Ash thought a moment. 

'Do I? Didn't I just think she was beautiful a little while ago? But do I think of her as MORE than a friend?' Ash looked over to his drawer and his gaze landed on the second picture frame, the one with him and Misty playing around.

He remembered that day.

The entire group went to the park and had been playing around. Misty suddenly came up behind him and grabbed him in a playful chokehold, although it was very secure. Ash tried to get her off, but five minutes later, she was still holding on. Finally Ash decided to just ride it out and make sure that they didn't fall on the ground, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and held on, tightly. His mom took a picture instantly, laughing at them and saying how cute they looked playing like that.

Holding on to her that day, he loved it. And he'd realized that Misty could never be considered a sister. But he didn't know HOW he felt towards her. Now, he knew what it could be. It might be love. The feelings had changed from friendship to sibling and finally to something deeper than that. Now he realized what that could be. 

He finally answered Misty after what seemed like eons.

"Yeah. I think so."

"You only THINK so?" Misty inquired. Ash just nodded hesitantly.

"Can I convince you otherwise?" Misty asked seductively while slowly sitting up. The blanket started to fall off the shelf that were her breasts. 

Ash just gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

The sheet was not covering any part of Misty now; it lay on the bed, forgotten. Ash shut his mouth, it was rude to stare with his mouth agape. Misty crawled on her hands and knees the two steps it took to get to Ash by the wall. Ash's legs were bent at the knees and spread apart casually. His hands rested on his stomach haphazardly. Misty crawled up to the space between his legs and kneeled before him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he shivered from the coldness and the other feelings that were coursing through his veins. Ash closed his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

Misty was surprised when Ash's hoarse voice sounded. She looked at him and watched as he opened his eyes. His eyes seemed to be smoldering with something and Misty couldn't figure it out until a second later. It was lust. But underneath that lust, was something else. Something that she couldn't quite decipher. Yet. 

Ash raised his arms and placed them on either side of Misty's head, cradling her face. He pulled her gently to him and guided her lips to his and they met for the first time ever. 

The kiss was slow and languid. It wasn't rushed at all. There was passion behind that kiss, but it wasn't fully released yet. Ash traced Misty's lower lip and she gasped slightly in surprise, allowing Ash's tongue to enter her mouth. 

Ash's hands removed themselves from her face and trailed feather-light touches down her back. The brushes elicited a small shiver and gasp from Misty and raised little goosebumps along her arms. His slender fingers finally rested on Misty's waist, slightly playing with the top line of her underwear. 

Ash's tongue explored Misty's mouth gently, exploring every crevice, every detail. He wanted the blueprint of her mouth embedded into his memory. Misty's tongue dueled with his as they kissed, each fighting for dominance. Ash won. 

They stopped kissing and tried to modify their breathing rate back to normal. Slowly and gently, Ash lifted Misty up and lay her back on his bed. He stayed sitting next to her, stroking her hair softly. 

"You're so beautiful." He murmured and bent down to kiss her lips lightly. Ash took in the way she looked. Her face was flushed and she was warm to the touch. Her hair fanned around her head slightly to one side. She was reaching up to him. He let her pull him down next to her on the bed.

Misty felt Ash's breathing on the left sided of her neck. His head was resting to the left of hers, his left hand on her right side, draped slightly above her stomach. His right arm was under her back. It wasn't too comfortable, but it wasn't the worst thing. Misty's hand was on his left arm, feeling his muscle tense as he moved his arm higher on her stomach and nearer to her chest. Her left arm pillowed his head and ran lazy circles on his back. Misty gasped as Ash ran his thumb along the right side of her breast, making the nipple harden and show through her bra. Ash's head slid deeper into Misty's neck and she felt him bite and suck at it gently while murmuring, "beautiful" over and over. 

Ash concentrated on giving Misty a hickey on her neck but he couldn't stop remembering the way she looked so he just kept murmuring the word over and over again. When he was sure that there would be a mark left, he stopped and rested his head back on her shoulder, still rubbing the side of her breast. 

"Thank you." Ash said.

"For what?" Misty whispered back.

"For the kiss. And for loving me."

"But I didn't say I love you."

Ash remained silent. He put his left hand on the bed, stopping the rubbing, and slid his right arm out from under her. He propped himself up on his right arm and used his left to steady himself above her. He put his left knee between her legs and hovered above her, staring her in the eyes.

"Tell me." Ash pleaded to her.

Misty sighed. She reached up to pull his head down for a gentle kiss. Then she made him relax his muscles so that he was lying on top of her. For the first time, Misty felt the reaction that Ash had to her. The warmth spread through his boxers to her left thigh and she took in a small gasp of breath. She made him rest his head to the left of hers and whispered into his ear.

"I've loved you since I started to know you. And I still do." Misty's arms were wrapped around his back so that his chest pushed into her breasts. She knew he was still supporting himself so that she would not be crushed from his weight by the tense muscles that she felt upon his back, but she pulled him closer still. 

"Do you love me?" Misty asked him in return.

Ash looked at her, wishing that she hadn't asked that question. Four hours ago, if she'd asked him that, he would have said, "No, I don't like you like that." But it wasn't four hours ago, it was now. 

Ash looked at her face, so innocent and childlike. Beautiful. He answered her truthfully.

"Yes." 

She smiled bright enough to light up the entire room, or the world. He didn't have to explain for her to know which type of love he was talking about. It showed on his face. 

Misty hugged him hard and rolled him onto his back. She ended up straddling his stomach. He could feel her wetness through her panties and tried hard not to think about it. But she was making it difficult to ignore. She slid lower so that her heat was directly on his hardness. He moaned, closing his eyes, as she sat down fully on him. His hands itched to rest on her waist, but he restrained himself and put them above his head so that they gripped the top edge of the pillow tightly. He couldn't believe that she knew how to torture him so. His eyes popped open as she began to move on him in circles while applying some pressure to his area with hers. His hands gripped the pillow tighter as his control stretched thin. He was having trouble breathing now as she continued to gyrate into him slowly, torturously. 

His control snapped and vanished into thin air. Ash let go of the pillow and grabbed her hips, pushing her down harder into him as he thrust up a little, trying to get closer. Misty gasped in surprise at his sudden movement. Suddenly, Misty was on the bottom and Ash was hovering above her again, his hands on her wrists tightly, but not hurting, on either side of her head. He was positioned between her legs, his length grazing her heat through both his and her underwear. She could feel it perfectly and she got wetter and hotter at the thought. 

"Don't start something you won't finish." Ash ground out somewhat harshly, his voice deeper than it normally was. He was still moving his length along her heat, mimicking the movements he so longed to do while moaning every now and then.

Misty looked up at him wide-eyed. 

'He's holding back so much for me.' Misty thought incredulously.

"Why are you holding back?" Misty asked him, staring at the brown orbs that were his eyes.

"This- I don't want this to be casual. I don't want to force you into something I know you're not ready to do."

"As long as it's with you, I'll always be ready. Only for you." Misty whispered back to him.

Ash ground his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, battling with himself. He was still hovering over Misty. She broke free of one of his hands and pulled him down gently to kiss him. At first it started out slow, he was forcing himself to go slow. But then she changed the pace and she kissed him passionately, almost ravaging. Ash let go of her other wrist and held her to him tightly while still kissing her, wanting the skin on skin contact. He broke off the kiss and started trailing burning kisses on her jawline down to her neck. 

"Surrender to me." Misty whispered hotly into his ear, her hands trailed down his back to the edge of his boxers. 

Ash moaned deeply into her neck and gave a small nod. 

Misty pulled the boxers off Ash and threw them to the floor. Ash reached behind Misty and unsnapped her bra. Then he reached in front of him and practically ripped the piece of cloth off her body. Then he went to her last remaining piece of underwear. He looked into her eyes, asking permission again, silently this time. Misty gave a nod and Ash didn't bother to slide it down her legs, he ripped them off without hurting her and threw it behind him to land anywhere away from them. 

Ash devoted his attention to his new attraction, Misty's breasts. They filled his hand perfectly, not too small, but not gigantically large either. He leaned toward her left nipple and drew it into his mouth, sucking lightly. His tongue swirled around the areola and she gave a gasp and a moan to the new experience. Not wanting to neglect the other, he switched breasts. His thumb ran along her hardened nipple, pinching and massaging. 

Ash kissed and licked to the valley of Misty's chest as his fingers began a lazy descent to Misty's center. He skipped over her belly button and went further down into her mass of curls. He used his thumb to rub her clitoris and pinched it slightly, earning him a gasp. She was already so wet. He slid in his middle finger slowly so she could adjust to the feeling. She was so tight. Ash couldn't help but think about when he put himself in there and he got harder. He began to pump his finger in and out of her. Misty moaned long and soft. She put her hand on his shoulder and spread her legs even further apart, encouraging him to continue. He gently added in another finger and worked it in and out. By now, Misty was moaning with every insert, so Ash took it as a sign that she was ready for another finger. He added another long finger and thrust inside Misty's entrance, pumping faster and faster.

When he felt that she couldn't get any more ready than she already was, he reached into his table drawer to retrieve a condom. Important, this was. He slipped it on and positioned himself at Misty's entrance. 

He just wanted to shove in, but he knew it was Misty's first time. He didn't want to hurt her. Ash leaned over Misty once again, ready at her entrance. He hesitated as he looked at her, but before he knew it, Misty wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled all of him in at once. She gasped loudly, eyes shut tightly, her body frozen in pain. Her fingernails dug into his back, but he didn't mind. Ash moved slightly and Misty's nails dragged down his back, leaving red welts in its wake, her hands rested on his lower back. She urged him to go with a slight pressure of her legs. He started out slowly at first so that Misty could get used to the feeling but then went at a faster pace with Misty's urging. 

Sweat began to form on their bodies and Ash slid into Misty with ease. Ash felt the edges of his orgasm pulling at him, but he slowed down and forced it back. He wanted Misty to reach that plane first. Guys were always easier to please. The girls were harder to get there. After a few times of pushing down his orgasm when it was near, Misty had hers in an explosion of numbness and ecstasy. A few more times without holding back from Ash and it was enough. He reached his peak moments after Misty. 

Ash collapsed on top of Misty, exhausted. He peeled off the condom carefully and threw it into the trash.

"Thank you."

"For what, Myst?" 

"For loving me."

Ash smiled and laid his head on the pillow. Misty crept to Ash and snuggled up against Ash's toned chest, both her hands flat on his chest. She felt his heartbeat and felt it beating erratically under her palm. It slowed to normal and Misty leaned to listen to it, letting it lull her to sleep. 

Ash pulled the once forgotten blanket/sheet over their still warm bodies and held Misty to him. He soon fell asleep along with Misty.

Later in the night…… Several hours later……

Brock, Delia and Mr. Mime came back at around the same time. It was 6:30 and outside, the sky was becoming a mixture of pinks, purples, oranges, and reds. The two adults and Pokemon came home to an empty and silent house. They thought something terrible might have happened, but nothing was amiss and Ash and Misty's shoes were still at the door. 

Brock looked at Delia and shrugged.

"What do you think happened?" Delia asked Brock.

"Maybe they took my suggestion and took a nap." 

"For six hours??" Delia questioned incredulously. 

"Well, Ash is… Ash, after all. And he's 19, he needs his rest. And Misty… well, Misty does whatever she wants to do." Brock stated.

"Let's look for them, Brock. Mr. Mime can start dinner." Delia told Mr. Mime to go start dinner; therefore, missing the pouting look on Brock's face from being told not to cook dinner. 

"Come, Brock." Delia ordered, leading the way into the living room. 

Upon arriving, they saw an empty couch and an empty tub of ice cream. The fan was on, as was the air condition. But who would leave it OFF in this crazy heat? Brock looked over everything and started towards the stairs.

"Where are you going, Brock?" Delia asked from the couch, in front of the fan.

"Ash's room is the coolest in the house aside from yours, maybe they're in there." Brock explained.

Delia just nodded and leaned back on the couch, enjoying the combination of the fan and the air conditioner's cool air.

Brock walked up the stairs carefully, in case they were sleeping in Ash's room. He didn't want to wake them up. He stopped in front of the door and felt the cold air blow onto his feet from the crack at the bottom of the door. He knocked gently and waited. When no one answered, he opened the door slowly and crept in. He was expecting to see Ash on the floor and Misty on the bed, but what he saw totally surprised him. Underwear was on the floor haphazardly, thrown, no doubt, and the bed had TWO occupants!! Both of whom were naked. 

The sheet had trailed down to Misty's lower back, but still covered her butt, and she was lying on top of ASH!! Misty's right arm was draped on his stomach and Ash's right arm curled around her back. It was obvious to Brock that they'd spent the time when he and Delia were away with each other.

Ash awoke abruptly and was startled to see Brock standing in the doorway, pointing at them, mouth agape. Ash sat up and looked down at Misty and saw that she was still dreaming with a smile on her face, but her back was exposed. He quickly pulled the sheet up to cover her from Brock's gaze. 

"Brock, do you mind?" Ash whispered as loud as he dared without waking Misty.

Brock looked confused. Ash twirled his finger in a circle and Brock opened his mouth in a "oh" but with no sound and turned around to face the door.

Ash got out of the bed, naked and went to pull a clean pair of boxers from his drawers and put them on, and also put on a pair of pants. Then he walked over to Brock and led him gently out of the room, where they could talk normally. But as they were about to walk out, Misty called to Ash and he turned around. Ash shoved Brock out the door so that there was no chance of him seeing her and turned to walk back to Misty who was sitting up, clutching the sheet to her chest. 

"Where are you going?" Misty asked him.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry. I'll be quick." Ash gave her a what was intended to be a quick kiss, but Misty pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. Ash ended up hovering above Misty as she lay down on the bed. He reluctantly pulled away when he heard a not-so-very discreet cough from outside the door.

"I'll be back." Ash repeated. Then he gave Misty one last lingering kiss and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him gently. 

Ash turned around to see Brock right in his face. 

"Do you love her?" Brock asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Of COURSE I do." Ash told him, surprised that he would even have to ask that question.

Brock nodded slowly.

"Good. Then that's all that matters. You better take care of her, Ashy-boy. Or else there will be many many people after you."

"Is that a threat, Brock?" Ash asked him, incredulous.

"No. It's a promise." Brock replied casually. Then he walked away to go downstairs to help. 

"Oh yeah, dinner will be in 45 minutes. You might want to… freshen up." Brock yelled from the stairs.

Ash shook his head, chuckling silently, his hands on his hips. Suddenly, hands snaked up his chest from behind him. Ash turned his head and saw Misty hugging him while wrapped in the sheet off his bed. 

"Brock's back, hmm…?" Misty inquired. 

Ash nodded but then turned around to face her.

"You should go in and put some clothes on. All this cold air could get you sick. Even if it IS 100 degrees outside." 

"What about you? And besides, all my clothes are in the guest room." Misty half-whined and half stated.

"So wear my clothes." Ash concluded. Misty pouted at him, her lower lips sticking out slightly. 

"What will your mom say?"

"Nothing. She'll know what happened." Ash smirked as Misty scowled. 

Misty walked back into Ash's room and went into his bathroom. Ash stared, mesmerized, at her swaying hips and ran after her a few moments later. They joined together once again in the shower and ended up being 15 minutes late for dinner. 

Their reason for being late: "Oops."

When Delia asked Misty why she was dressed in one of Ash's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, she just flushed bright red. Ash answered for her with a grin, very proud of himself, and with a tone of possessiveness.

"Cuz she's mine and no one else's." 

"About time." Brock muttered to himself.

~*Owari*~

Authoress's Notes: Well, I rather enjoyed writing that. I think it's one of my best. Well, smut/lemony wise, I mean. But other than that, I think it was a very nice piece of fluff. I really don't know where that came from either. Because I was sitting in class one day, and I was bored, so I started to write. And soon after, I couldn't stop writing. Then I started to type it and it all just came to me. Great! Now maybe I can finish my other stuff… maybe… well, thanx for reading!! Hope you all enjoyed this nice piece of fluff. ^_^

Kristina Chang


End file.
